Thoughts
by SonofPoseidon747
Summary: Both like each other, but both ignore each other because they're not wanting to get rejecting. Summary, isn't exactly the best, but the story is a little better. Read it once then decide. (Disclaimer: Characters belong to the guy named Rick Riordan)


**Thoughts**

 **DISCLAIMER: Just own the plot, not the characters. (Unfortunately)**

 **Annabeth** wakes up at exactly 7:00 AM each morning, and goes for a jog. She circles camp around 4 times, jogs along the beach, and comes back around 8:00 and starts her day. She's been doing this for a while now. Today however, after jogging, she was standing on the edge of the dock , admiring how majestically the water reflected the sun's hues, her peace, however tranquil was interrupted as she saw a blur, coming from the tree line and jump into the water, making this huge splash and getting her wet and making her fall on her butt. She feels genuinely surprised, but that washes away when she hears a laugh. It turns out the blur was Percy, jumping into the water intentionally. He was her secret crush-wait, scratch that, he was _every_ girls crush, with his raven black unruly hair, beautiful sea-green eyes, amazing tan, and muscles. He had a nice laugh, and I immediately had a lecture prepared, but when he hauled himself on the dock, and I lost all my words-he was shirtless. I had never seen him shirtless, and I saw he had abs. Huge abs. It took all of my will not to run my fingers along the lines of his chest. He had muscular arms-not very muscular like Hercules, but I knew that he was stronger than Hercules. I must have had a blank stare, because he suddenly splashed even more water onto her, "Hey Annie, are you there?" After being brought out of my fangirliness, I suddenly remembered that I was mad at him. "Hmph" I started to get up but I slipped and fell back onto my butt. Percy got up and held his arm for me to grab, but I decided to not take it. I ignored his hand, got up and started walking, before I turned my head to smirk at him. I accidentally slipped while smirking, and fell into the water. What is happening with me today? I feel the water pick me up and drop me onto the dock. Then I realize that I am dry. "Thank you" I murmur, but he's smirking at me. "Your welcome, see you at breakfast." I just turn around and walk, now I'm late on my schedule. I hate being late on my schedule. As soon as I enter the lunch area I see Drew and her girls, but their looking at me…

 **Percy Pov**

When I saw Annabeth standing at the dock, I wanted to go over there, but I didn't want to be chastised by her. To her I'm just a flirty jock son of Poseidon, so I decided the easy way to get close is to pretend to be a butthole to her, but when I got there, she got so frustrated and looked so cute that I couldn't help but care. I've had feelings for her for a long time, but I'm afraid that if I confess my feelings, she will turn me down and I will be the laughing stock. "Handsome son of Poseidon, turned down by Annabeth, daughter of Athena". I don't want that. I sit in the water for some time, and upon hearing the breakfast bell, I rush to the lunch area. What? Food is good. As I was running, I was thinking of something very important: What I was going to eat. I was so caught up in running that I smashed into Annabeth who was fighting over a small black pouch with Drew. As I smashed into them the powder went into the air, and went all over me and Annabeth. It was an ugly, shiny pink, and smelled so nasty. Now my eating is postponed. "Now I have to shower". I shot Drew and Annabeth a really nasty look and they both flinched, but I don't care, I _hate_ pink

 **Annabeth Pov**

When I saw Drew and her girls looking at me, I tried to ignore them. Almost all the Aphrodite girls knew I had a major crush on Percy, and Drew hated me for it. Drew purposely came near me with the girls, and said to them. "I have the perfect plan to make Percy mine, so that _other_ girls will back off" she said giving a little emphasis on _other._ I feel anger and a strange feeling building in me. I was a mixture of jealousy and possessiveness. I waited for her to continue, pretending not to hear, although we both knew I was listening. She continued "In this black pouch is the powder that will allow me to read his mind, and tamper with it." I thought about it, and while I wouldn't tamper with it, it would be nice to read his mind. I stood up and reached for the pouch and we started a tug-of-war. Then Percy comes running, a dreamy look on his face.

 **Aphrodite Pov**

I knew why I gave Drew that powder. As the goddess of love I knew that Percy belonged to Annabeth. I put the jealousy in Annabeth, though only a little for she already had a lot, and made sure that Percy would crash into them. Lastly, I made sure the powder fell on both of them. This will be interesting, especially with the prank the gods festival coming up….

 **Percy Pov**

After the shower, I felt nice because as usual the water restored my mood. Now in a better mood, I went to the lunch area, it was empty. Good. I can eat in peace. As I was eating, I didn't realize that Annabeth was sitting next to me at the Poseidon table, eating waffles. Annabeth hadn't touched her food yet though. It worried me. "Why aren't you eating" "Even after showers, I can't get the disgusting smell of pink off me. Drew managed to make _pink_ a smell." I laughed. "You're right, luckily I got the water to take the smell off me." "You, not so much, I can smell you." I say wrinkling my nose.

 _Oh great. He thinks I smell. Nice job Annabeth._

Wait. What? That wasn't my thoughts. Those were Annabeth's. Geez. I can hear her thoughts. Can she hear mine?

 **Annabeth Pov**

Oh great. He thinks I smell. Nice job Annabeth. You managed to get the one person you like, to think you smell. Granted, I think I smell too. I wrinkle my nose. I really do smell.

 **Annabeth looks cute when she wrinkles her nose. She should do it more often.**

Wait. That wasn't my thoughts. Oh Gods. I can hear his thoughts.

 **I can hear yours too you know.**

 _Oh. Gods. Kill me know. He can't know that I like-_

 **You like what?**

 _Nothing you seaweed brain._

 **Wise Girl**

 _Kelp head_

 **Bird Brain**

 _Aqua man_

 **Owl head**

 _Oh forget it._

 **Forget what?**

 _Shut Up_

 **But I'm not talking. I'm thinking.**

 _Then stop thinking. You don't usually do it anyway._

 **Tear.**

 _Let's go to Chiron. He might help us_.

 ***30 min later***

Chiron was no help. He just looked at us and started laughing. He said it can only be cured by a god. Suddenly Poseidon and Zeus show up. Both looked in a good mood. "Hey dad, Big Z, how are you"? Zeus looked only mildly irritated. I think I'm making my way into his heart. "Perseus, Annabeth. We have a proposal." "What is it"? They both smiled. "You must prank all the gods on this list, and we'll remove your uhh… dilemma." A list appeared. We both took it.

Artemis

Hera

Aphrodite & Ares on a date

Apollo

Demeter

Hades

Wow. This will be a little hard.

 _No kidding Seaweed brain. Let's start with Aphrodite and Ares._

We decided to go to Hephaestus, He would be the best to help us with, and he was happy to help. When we went there, we got info from Hephaestus. Turns out they were having a date at a club today. He gave us a camera that will once turned on, show on every TV in Olympus. He also gave us two tickets, so that we can go. It was a _really_ expensive club. We thanked him, and left. We then after, leaving Olympus, decided to go shopping for the perfect trap. As we were shopping my mind started to wander.

Annabeth's so busy.

I wonder what she's thinking.

Is it about me?

That woman looks like my mom.

Where is my mom now?

Where's my dad now?

List of names for Zeus:

Greeced lightening. (Favorite )

Zeusy,

Big Z,

Air head,

Hot air…

I need more. What else? I keep thinking until I accidently bump into someone. I look up to see it was a really hot girl. She had auburn eyes, and hazel brown eyes. She had too much make up on though. It looked kind of disgusting. She immediately gave me this flirtatious smile. She did look really pretty. She was about to speak up and Annabeth interrupted. "Hey Percy, we got everything." I could hear her thoughts though.

 _How dare she even has a chance with Percy! If he wanted dumb girls who wear too much make up, he would have gone with an Aphrodite girl-except Piper she's amazing. Stupid ADHD, making me think wrong things at the wrong time. Anyway, Percy's mi-_ Her thoughts were interrupted by the girl. I wanted to hear what she said though. "Excuse me. I am so sorry. I should have seen where I was going." She seemed sincere. Annabeth doesn't really know anything.

 **Annabeth Pov**

He's such an idiot. Does he not hear the voice dripping with malicious sweetness? Instead he's thinking

 **What is Annabeth thinking? She's not bad. She seems sincere. Annabeth doesn't really know anything.**

I start getting a little furious. Boys are so dumb. I grab his hand, and even though I didn't let him see I was blushing, I led him away. "Anyway…. I got everything." He doesn't say anything. We buy it all in silence, and head back to camp. We each went to get ready. We had to get to the club early even if it was only 5:00, so that we could plant the trap. I decide that I'd wear a good dress. I'm going to a club with my major crush, even though it's on different circumstances. I pick a red lace dress, with a sweetheart neckline, and a crystal necklace. **(A/N: to see the dress:** **origami_lace_dress/thing?.embedder=16436441 &.src=share_app&.svc=pinterest&id=146846379** **)** Along with it, a perfect pair of footwear, for the stylish look. **(A/N:** **.** **)** I check the clock, just to see that it's been about 30 min. I open the door, and walk to his cabin. When he opens the door, I see he's in a leather jacket, boots, and his six pack is showing through the t-shirt. He looks hot. I feel my face go blank. His also went a little blank when he saw me, but he covered it up. I realize I'm still staring, and I look away. I decide to keep going. "I've come up with the perfect trap, we should get going, so we can set it up." "Uhhhhh…. Yeah sure, we can go by my car". We silently get in, and head to the club. Nobody says anything, but I can still hear his thoughts:

 **Annabeth looks hot.**

 **How fancy is this club?**

 **Do I look okay?**

 **Why are we so quiet?**

 **Annabeth would look better with her hair down. I would have liked how it flows in the wind.**

 **Oh look, we're here. This place looks fancy. Let's go set up the trap.**

We get out. I grab the camera, and Percy grabs everything else. What? If he wants to, I'm fine with it. We go inside and it's empty. Makes sense. It's practically 6:00. We take some reserved signs and mark of ¼ of the dance floor. Marked for Ares and Aphrodite. We spread glue on the floor for Aphrodite, and for Ares well, he's going to have to take a bath after this. We go to the upper floor, and wait. Finally more people start filing in, but all of them avoiding the reserve tape. Finally Aphrodite and Ares come in. We start filming. First Aphrodite gets stuck in the glue, (It was transparent) and then Ares getting covered in sour milk. Then Aphrodite wouldn't even get close to him. We still had one last surprise. As Ares went to free Aphrodite from the glue, we had installed a trip line. A bucket of really old meat, went flying. Aphrodite suddenly started crying on how she now smells, and looks really bad. They both left. We didn't notice, because we were rolling on the floor laughing, hooting like owls. It was pure gold comedy. We took the camera off the stand, and I made a motion to leave, put Percy grabbed my hand. "We don't have to hand travel to Olympus." He raised the camera to the air. "Take this, just don't reveal who took the shot." He said to the roof. The camera disappeared, along with a small and faint symbol of fire. I then made a motion to leave again, when Percy grabbed my hand. "We don't have to leave just yet." He pulled me closer, then we both went to the dance floor and started dancing. For once I wasn't aware of what I was doing, I was just dancing carelessly. Percy too. It felt good, to just once be free. Little did we know, there was a certain goddess of marriage, watching us. 

**Thanks for reading, I'm not exactly a really good fanfiction writer, but I try. I suggest you check on stories regularly, because I try update whenever I can, but it can get delayed or come early.**

 **-Son of Poseidon747 out!**


End file.
